Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In conventional augmented reality systems, a user's view of the real world is enhanced or augmented with additional information generated by a computing device. Augmented reality may include projection of three dimensional (“3D”) displays either by projection in front of both eyes or through 3D displays.